Come bocadillos, complica las cosas, ama
by kitty yukwon
Summary: El día de San Valentín no tiene porque ser tan difícil, pero al parecer eso es lo que pasa cuando estas en negación acerca de un enamoramiento, celoso de las chicas de la escuela sin ninguna razón, perdido en la ciudad o te regalan muchos chocolates caseros. Ah, ser joven y tonto.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Murasakibara Atsushi/Himuro Tatsuya. MuraHimu.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, tampoco el fanfic, solo lo he traducido por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucrar. Todos los créditos a su autor/a **The Tox.**

**N/T: **A pesar de no ser día de San Valentín, quise traducir esto por razones evidentes: es de mis parejas favoritas y merecen mas amor (creo que lo mismo dije aquella vez cuando traduje el drabble de Akafuri). [Ademas no hay muchos fanfics de ellos en español]. Esto esta divido en 2 partes, esta y la del 14 de febrero, no se cuanto tarde en subir la segunda parte (para empezar ni la he traducido) igual... ¡Que lo disfruten! -L

* * *

**Jueves, 13 de Febrero**

"Odio el día de San Valentín", proclamó Atsushi, con la misma mirada hosca y terca que lleva un niño al declarar su odio infinito al brócoli. El gesto en su cara no era raro, puesto a que se había convertido en un hábito, sus palabras sorprendieron a Tatsuya, que caminaba a su lado casualmente por el pasillo, a pesar de que se encontraban en diferentes años.

La secundaria Yosen fue el resultado de un arquitecto japonés tratando de emular el diseño occidental, mezclándolo modernamente con la famosa arquitectura victoriana – y con un toque de estilo eduardiano. Le había costado a Tatsuya unas cuatro semanas entender el concepto, y todavía pensaba que parecía un poco raro para ser una escuela exitosa, pero apreciaba el sentimiento de tratar de mezclar las culturas.

Por toda la llamarada de la escuela, sin embargo, fracasó en su falta de pisos estructurados, lo que significa que las aulas no eran situadas ordenadamente con la claridad para ver los números, e incluso con mapas eran difíciles de encontrar. Algunas de las aulas carecían de paredes, y no era raro para los nuevos estudiantes confundir las mesas disponibles en la cafetería, lo cual no parecía muy diferente en lo absoluto. Dicha cafetería estaba extrañamente ubicada en el tercer piso, sin un techo abierto para pasar el rato el cual Tatsuya esperaba que tuviera, además después de leer unos cuantos (demasiados) tomos de manga estaba listo para regresar a su tierra natal.

Todo esto contribuyó a que Atsushi, que carecía de un sentido de dirección, y Tatsuya, que a menudo acababa perdido en la virtud de seguir adelante solo, creara un hábito de caminar a sus clases juntos. Era bastante fácil para Tatsuya detectar a Atsushi desde cualquier lugar, por lo que el más joven generalmente lo esperaba fuera de su salón de clases así Tatsuya podía encontrarlo. De vez en cuando sus infames compañeros de equipo de baloncesto – que por alguna misteriosa razón, no importaba lo mucho que discutiesen, siempre terminaban caminando juntos – podrían encontrarlos y ayudarlos, pero como habían descubierto con el tiempo, todos ellos realmente se llevaron bien, aunque a veces sólo eran ellos dos.

Todo esto puede dejarse de lado, así que volvamos al principio, es decir, a la extraña declaración de Atsushi de su odio al día de San Valentín.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Tatsuya sorprendido. "¿Por qué?", por lo que había aprendido del manga y el anime –esperaba que esta parte fuese más realista que los almuerzo en el techo como el caso de la secundaria Yosen− el día de San Valentín en Japón se centraba más en los chicos recibiendo chocolate. Sabía que Atsushi prefería los bocadillos salados o caramelos por sobre eso, pero nunca lo había visto rechazar un trozo de chocolate cuando se lo ofrecían. Su golosidad no se lo permitía, asumió Tatsuya.

Atsushi puso mala cara y miro hacia adelante, lo cual era algo que él desesperadamente necesitaba hacer mientras caminaba en estos pasillos. Todo el mundo en la escuela sabía cuidar de su infame "Titán" (un apodo que le había llamado la atención después del estreno de un anime la primavera pasada), por lo que siempre hacían espacio para él, pero de vez en cuando se golpeaba la cabeza con lámparas colgantes, o con las indicaciones de las salidas de emergencia. Tatsuya sospechaba que el "Titán" había elegido la secundaria Yosen por sus tres metros de techos altos, sin llevarse las lámparas y señales por medio.

Cuando Atsushi estaba así, por lo general quería que Tatsuya curioseara más o lo sobornara, y puesto a que ya le había regalado una paleta para felicitarlo por haberle atinado un 86/100 en una prueba de Geografía (una hazaña que los tenia incrédulos a los dos), optó por la primera.

"¿Atsushi? ¿Qué pasa con el día de San Valentín?", pregunto, gentilmente, usando su voz maternal, mirándolo a través de su flequillo emo. Atsushi era seguro de cavar.

"Mm… Es estúpido", dijo Atsushi, arrastrando las palabras. "Es el único día del año que se supone que consigues dulces caseros, gratis, y yo nunca consigo uno. Es súper injusto."

Tatsuya se sobresaltó, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse, porque los pasos de Atsushi eran más largos que los suyos y una pausa momentánea significaba quedarse atrás y tener que correr para ponerse al día.

"Espera, ¿nunca?" preguntó, y espero no parecer grosero.

"Eh… No les gusto", murmuro Atsushi, fingiendo que no le importaba. "Soy demasiado alto."

Él también era quisquilloso, infantil e impredecible, por no hablar de que caminaba muy lento y tenía el cabello descuidado. Para ser honesto, Tatsuya pensó que esas cualidades podrían haber desempeñado un papel más importante para las regala-chocolates que su altura, pero de nuevo, le tomó un poco de tiempo antes de entender eso, la estatura intimidante fue probablemente el primer aspecto por el cual las chicas no se acercaban mucho a él.

Aun así, Tatsuya no podía dejar de pensar que era un poco injusto, que la persona que podría apreciar ese gesto más que nadie no obtuviera chocolates. Por no hablar, Atsushi siempre se veía feliz cuando recibía nuevas golosinas, y Tatsuya no entendía por qué nadie quería ver eso.

"¡Himuro-kun!" alguien lo llamó justo cuando había decidido consolar a su amigo, volteo y vio a una chica de su clase con coletas, un lindo y sedoso cabello negro y una bonita elección de labial rosa. Su nombre era Takada, Takada-san, si mal no recordaba, y actualmente estaba sonrojada y el sonrojo coincidía con el color de sus labios.

"Hola, Takada-san", le sonrió, pero detenerse a hablar significaba que Atsushi se alejaría caminando, y mucho mas allá de su alcance. Miro su cabeza purpura que desaparecía, y luego volteo hacia su compañera.

Takada-san le sonreía tímidamente, y tomó su libreta para cubrirse el rostro.

"¿Cuál es el numero de tu casillero?", le preguntó.

Y lo principal del diseño del lugar: la secundaria Yosen había incorporado muchas ideas occidentales, como el uso de casilleros, así como las tradicionales taquillas japonesas de zapatos en la entrada principal. Esto fue algo que molestó a muchos de los estudiantes japoneses, como a Atsushi, que a menudo se olvidaba de la combinación de su casillero y tenía que esperar a que Tatsuya lo abriera, pero los estudiantes de intercambio y Tatsuya lo apreciaban.

La razón de la pregunta de Takada-san era muy obvia, ya que él no era tan ajeno a la cantidad de chicas que le coqueteaban a menudo, además era muy consciente de la fecha. Antes de darle una respuesta directa, se le ocurrió una idea. Él no era un gran fan del chocolate, y no estaba interesado en ninguna de las chicas de la secundaria (o de las chicas en general, a pesar de que ese era un hecho que iba a ocultar), volviendo a su idea, conocía a alguien que tenia ahora la oportunidad de hacer feliz.

"Mi casillero esta en el segundo piso, número 144", dijo, y para ventaja de ser visto a menudo abriendo el casillero de Atsushi, ello no parecía sospechar en absoluto.

"Gracias, solo quería asegurarme de que era el correcto", balbuceo, y cuando él siguió sonriéndole, su sonrojo aumento. Se excuso y corrió hacia donde estaban sus amigas que habían estado observando la charla de lejos, las chicas gritaron juntas, dejándole hacer la suposición de que su mentira se estaba extendiendo.

Con suerte, podría curar a Atsushi de su fobia al día de San Valentín este año, pensó, imaginando cariñosamente el rostro del joven en el día del amor. La idea de hacer feliz a Atsushi lo hacía feliz, al menos por el momento, se sentía culpable por engañar a sus admiradoras. Pero ahora simplemente no podía esperar a que fuese un buen día de San Valentín para alguien que, hasta el siguiente día, lo consideraría un amigo puramente platónico.

Esto debe repetirse: Hasta el siguiente día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: **Murasakibara Atsushi/Himuro Tatsuya. Murahimu.

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Disclaimer: **Como ya he dicho, el fanfic no es mio, solo me encargo de traducirlo por mero entretenimiento sin fin de lucrar. Todos los créditos a su autor/a **The Tox. **

* * *

**Viernes, 14 de Febrero**

**Día de San Valentín**

En los últimos seis meses o algo así, Tatsuya había vivido en una habitación en las residencias de los estudiantes justo detrás de la secundaria Yosen. Lógicamente, solo le tomaba 5 minutos llegar a la escuela, sin embargo, había pasado tanto tiempo junto a Atsushi, que sus rutinas diarias comenzaron a girar en torno a él, se acostumbro a ir a la estación de tren más cercana a la secundaria Yosen y esperar allí por Atsushi cada mañana.

El día de San Valentín era igual, y la única cosa que interfirió con su rutina mañanera fue cuando se dio cuenta que una bolsa de plástico colgaba en su puerta. La bolsa tenía un carta que decía "De: Miki" con un corazón garabateado, acompañado de una caja de chocolate blanco con relleno de crema de limón azucarada hecho en casa, cortesía de la preferencia del autor. Ni él, ni sus vecinos, tenían idea que quien era "Miki", pero los demás estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día de San Valentín odiándolo.

Después de colocar el chocolate de Miki en su habitación, Tatsuya fue a las duchas y se alisto a toda prisa, quería pasar desapercibido. Se necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para lucir tan bien como él lucia, lo cual incluía productos para la piel y cabello que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de Japón nunca habían escuchado, y si menos sabían de su vida un poco metrosexual, era mejor. No temía que se burlaran innecesariamente de él, disfrutaba que la gente asumiera que era impecable, en términos más modestos.

No era consciente de lo que esto decía de su personalidad anhelante de admiración, que se basaba en que las personas dependieran de él, y cómo contrastaba su propio odio al depender o ser menos que otra persona.

Lo siguiente era el desayuno, cocinó con los escasos conocimientos que poseía sobre cocina, y ya estaba listo para el día. Vestido con el uniforme de la escuela, salió de los dormitorios y cruzo el campus, caminando por la calle de la secundaria Yosen hacia la estación de trenes en las afueras de central Akita. Siempre estaba allí justo a las siete y cuarenta, y como de costumbre, el tren se detuvo, y encontrar a Atsushi no era un problema en absoluto.

Como era de esperarse, dada la fecha y de las cosas habladas ayer, Atsushi tenía una expresión de amargura, a diferencia de su expresión de indiferencia perezosa que siempre llevaba, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Tras detectar a Tatsuya, pareció un poco más animado, y lo saludo amistosamente.

"Buenos días, Muro-chin."

"Buenos días, Atsushi", sonrió. "Feliz día de San Valentín" dijo, antes de recordar que no lo había dicho exactamente en japonés, y Atsushi lo miro divertido.

"No es como si fuera mi cumpleaños," dijo arrastrando cautelosamente sus palabras, pero le estaba tomando del pelo, probablemente.

Lado a lado, Tatsuya acostumbrado a mantenerse al ritmo de los pasos de Atsushi, caminaron hacia la escuela. Muchas chicas con sus uniformes, iban en la misma dirección, llevaban bolsas o cajas de chocolates caseros o comprados, pero como siempre, Atsushi las asustaba, no era su intención hacerlo. Su ceño hosco era algo más que un puchero, y no dejaba que la conversación ociosa de Tatsuya lo distrajera de su mal humor.

Al llegar a la entrada, algunas chicas atrevidas de 3er año, acechaban a Tatsuya, mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Todas al unísono se presentaron y entregaron sus chocolates en una rutina claramente practicada. Matsumoto-san, la estudiante de intercambio Choi Tae Yeon-san y Fujibara-san, si mal no recordaba, y para aclarar el por qué la recordaba; se acordó de Matsumoto-san porque se habían encontrado una vez en la cafetería, Choi-san le dijo que él había tomado un libro perteneciente a ella que se le había extraviado hace dos meses, y Fujibara-san le dijo que había ido a uno de sus partidos de baloncesto y se había enamorado de su bella forma de jugar.

Fujibara-san, en particular, parecía irritar a Atsushi, quien no había dicho nada desde entonces. Miro a las chicas, y por un momento Tatsuya preocupado pensó que las amenazaría con aplastarlas. Atsushi era una extraña mezcla de tontera y peligro, y a pesar de sus mejores intentos de comprenderlo, Tatsuya todavía no había descubierto lo suficiente sobre como él trabajaba.

Gracias a Dios, lo único que hizo a Fujibara-san y sus amigas fue decir:

"Él no las conoce, váyanse, que molestas," ella permaneció allí hasta que Atsushi dio un paso más, acercándose, luego huyeron.

"Eso no fue muy lindo, Atsushi," le regaño Tatsuya cuando termino de cambiar sus zapatos, después de que las chicas se hubieran echado a la fuga.

Como todo lo demás en su vida, los zapatos de Atsushi, tanto de los de interior como de exterior, eran por encargo, y eran feos como el pecado. Tatsuya no se mantenía al día con la moda tanto como la moda se mantenía al día con él, pero prefería mirarlo a la cara que a sus pies y zapatos horribles. También, ya que compartían las duchas después de los partidos, sabía que Atsushi había sido creado para ser ridículamente proporcional a su alrededor, además no era bueno dejar que su mente vagara observando en otro lugar que no fuera de su pecho hacia arriba. Incluso si se lesionaba el cuello al hacerlo.

"Mm… Lo sé," suspiro Atsushi, eso era una rara admisión. "Pero vas conseguir eso todo el día y ya me aburrí de ello." Hundió sus hombros así como un niño cuando le reprenden por haber dicho o hecho algo malo, y en voz baja, murmuro: "¿Por qué Muro-chin es tan lindo…?" y por respeto, Tatsuya decidió no hacer comentario alguno.

Se sentía un poco desconcertado por el cumplido y le alegraba saber cómo Atsushi lo veía. A pesar de que "lindo" era algo vago.

Desde el pasillo de la entrada, continuaron hacia el segundo piso para ir hacia el casillero de Atsushi. Desde que Tatsuya se aseguro de entretenerles fingiendo atarse los cordones de los zapatos, calculo que muchas chicas habían dejado chocolate en el casillero a estas alturas, y sonreía esperando mientras las veía subir por las escaleras.

En honor al día del amor, la escuela había sido decorada con corazones de papel hechos por el club de arte, y Tatsuya inmediatamente lo considero de mal gusto, ridículo y extrañamente reminiscente de su escuela secundaria en Estados Unidos. Los corazones estaban mal cortados y dispersados de manera aleatoria en las paredes, se preguntó si esto se trataba de una exposición de arte porque no la entendía, o si se trataba simplemente de que la secundaria Yosen era famosa por su equipo de baloncesto, y no por el club de arte.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto a Atsushi, doblaron la esquina y caminaron directo hacia su casillero. "¿Aun odiando el día de San Valentín?"

_Tsk_**, **parecía que Atsushi estaba a punto de comenzar una diatriba de corta duración, perezosa e intensa en contra de eso, pero debido a su impresionante altura vio por sobre todos un montón de confecciones. Dando una mirada de reojo hacia los lados, Tatsuya sonrió cuando vio a Atsushi humedecerse los labios.

Como de costumbre, la gente hacia espacio por donde él caminaba, y Tatsuya tranquilamente le seguía desde su lado izquierdo. Con gran entusiasmo, aunque su fría expresión le dejo ver esa emoción con una afable naturalidad, miro a Atsushi que se detuvo delante de una pila de dulces caseros.

Inclinándose –un acto que Atsushi hacia cuando quería amenazar a un individuo más bajo− agarró una de las cajas. He aquí la razón por la cual Tatsuya no era un genio de clase alta, apenas era un adolescente algo inteligente, en ocasiones demasiado egoísta y ambicioso; Atsushi coloco la caja de dulces justo en frente de él.

"Estos son para Muro-chin", afirmó, y por una vez, no había nada cursi ni infantil en su tono de voz. No hizo el intento de mirar a Tatsuya. "Tus novias deben de haber confundido nuestros casilleros, o algo así…"

"Atsushi−"

"−Mira, las tarjetas lo dicen."

Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, Atsushi miró expectante a Tatsuya, hasta que leyó la tarjeta sólo para apaciguarlo.

_Eres el mejor, Himuro-kun. Xoxo_

"Esto es estúpido", murmuró Atsushi, e hizo su camino entre todos los regalos para abrir su casillero, milagrosamente recordando la combinación. "El día de San Valentín apesta."

Una vez que consiguió sus libros se puso en marcha hacia otra dirección, no había esperanza para Tatsuya para alcanzarlo, se quedo entre el montón de caramelos reprendiéndose por su _malísimo_ plan. Y si, después de pasar tanto tiempo con Atsushi términos como ese habían influido en su vocabulario sin él darse cuenta.

Se dio cuenta que había subestimado gravemente a Atsushi. Ingenuamente, había pensado que el chocolate –y la cantidad de el− le harían feliz. Pero ni siquiera había tocado uno, y se había cuestionado la existencia de caramelos gratis. De verdad.

El verdadero casillero de Tatsuya estaba entre los penúltimos del pasillo, así que reunió la mayor cantidad de chocolates que pudo y se los llevo de allí, pensó en conseguir una bolsa para después llevarlo a su dormitorio; más por respeto a las chicas, que por real aprecio hacia los regalos.

Pensando en Atsushi, se preguntó si aun había esperanza de hacerle apreciar el día. Una voz regañona le preguntaba por qué le importaba tanto, y la única respuesta que se le ocurrió fue: a él le gustaba Atsushi. El quería que Atsushi fuese feliz. La profundidad de este afecto no era algo sobre lo que pudiese colocar su dedo(*****)**, **él era muy indeciso sobre sus relaciones, pero no era pura amistad, y tampoco era lo que él tenía con Taiga.

Con una caja de chocolate todavía bajo su brazo, se dirigió a su primera clase, donde una nueva bolsa le esperaba en su escritorio, junto con las miradas molestas de sus –no-recibidores-de-chocolates− compañeros. Sus celos eran triviales, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por ello. De todas formas no era como si él fuese a recibir chocolates de la persona que le gusta.

* * *

La secundaria Yosen tenía una excelente cafetería, era conocida como uno de sus puntos más fuertes, junto con el diseño y el programa de intercambio de estudiantes. La cafetería tenía platos de todo el mundo, que se servían en un menú de rodadura, lo que significaba comida diferente cada día, junto con golosinas y bocadillos. La última parte molestaba a Atsushi, Tatsuya sabia, que a veces probaría alguna galleta o un caramelo de algún lugar extraño como Suecia o Suiza, los cuales no estarían disponibles al día siguiente. Por lo menos la máquina expendedora aun seguía sirviendo las mismas golosinas, así que en el peor de los casos, Tatsuya podría comprarle una paleta o un bocadillo de esta.

La mayoría de los días era el peor de los casos.

Era raro almorzar solo, estaba acostumbrado a comer con Atsushi, pero después de un día de ser ignorado, se sentó solo.

Naturalmente, sentarse solo no significaba que Tatsuya permanecería en ese estado por mucho, y pronto dos chicas se le unieron, ambas completas extrañas para él. Las dos iban en primer año, llevaban el cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo idéntica, pero con diferentes rostros y expresiones. La chica que lucía tímida, estaba sonrojada hasta el punto de asemejarse a un melocotón (porque nadie en realidad luce como un tomate, sean realistas), se presentó con una voz sosegada como Sato Mimatsu, después de sonreír satisfactoriamente, se presento su amiga con una voz ridículamente seductora como Aizawa Kaede.

Aizawa-san dijo que había hecho chocolate para él, y se lo entrego allí mismo en la cafetería, siendo más audaz que cualquier otra persona, mientras que Sato-san colocaba a regañadientes su propia caja sobre la mesa y la empujaba hacia él.

"Gracias", le dijo a las dos con una sonrisa amable, no las miraba a la cara, estaba ligeramente distraído porque la falta de Atsushi.

Aizawa-san pareció darse cuenta de esto, así que se inclino hacia él sobre la mesa.

"Himuro-senpai, sé que muchas chicas gustan de ti, debido a su aspecto, pero eso no lo es todo para mí. Juego en el equipo de baloncesto femenino, bueno, estoy en la banca por ahora, pero cuando le vi jugar en la Winter Cup realmente me inspiro."

Pensando en el baloncesto, y el hecho de que había inspirado a alguien, le hizo sonreír genuinamente de nuevo.

"Gracias, Aizawa-san. Espero que juegues pronto."

"Ah, el… el chocolate es sólo por admiración", dijo, rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello tímidamente. "Sé que no soy tu tipo, así que…"

La forma en la que lo decía, y la forma en la que de repente miró hacia otro lado con un rubor, hicieron que Tatsuya se diera cuenta de que había confundido su confianza por intento de seducción, ya que ella, poseía un extraño gaydar(*****).

Sato-san se mordió los labios, y hablo en voz baja; "Mi chocolate… uhm, yo esperaba que pudieras dárselo a… Quiero decir, me gusta… Eh, yo quiero-"

"Ella quiere que su amigo Murasakibara-kun lo tenga," Tradujo Aizawa-san, con una sonrisa dirigida a su amiga. "A ella realmente le gustan mucho los chicos altos. Por eso comenzó a jugar baloncesto-"

"¡Kaede-chan!"

Tatsuya se sobresaltó, y una vez que vio hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que la caja de Sato-san estaba claramente dirigida a "Mukkun" de una manera extremadamente intima. Se le ocurrió el hecho de que era muy posible que ella fuera a la misma clase que Atsushi, y tal vez él la conocía bien. Tal vez Sato-san y Atsushi se sentaban uno al lado del otro, las veces que él no estaba con él. Tal vez Atsushi gustaba de ella también, y tal vez no estaba triste porque la cantidad de chocolate en su casillero eran para Tatsuya, sino porque no había recibido chocolate de Sato-san.

Sato-san parecía ser una chica amigable, pero Tatsuya la odiaba un poco en ese momento.

Las chicas murmuraban y bromeaban entre sí, hasta que Tatsuya decidió irse excusándose. Una vez más agradeció a Aizawa-san por su chocolate (y discreción), y prometió a Sato-san en un intento de mantener un tono cortes que iba a entregarle su chocolate a Atsushi. Las dejó con esas palabras, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para recordar que Sato-san estaba sonrojada, una cuidadosa y linda chica, y no una vil criatura que buscaba arrebatarle a Atsushi.

No tuvo éxito.

* * *

Liu-senpai, Okamura-senpai y Fukui-senpai le habían respondido de manera negativa, cuando les pregunto si habían visto a su quinto guardabosques de la primera cadena. No sabía si podía contar con sus palabras, ya que ellos le estaban aplicando la "Ley del Hielo" por haber conseguido mucho chocolate –"¡Incluso de Oogawa-sensei!" lloriqueó Fukui-senpai− pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para obtener la información de ellos, en ese punto.

Después de faltar al primer periodo de clases –algo que había sido más propenso a hacer bajo el marco del sistema educativo americano− había revisado cada clase para ver si podía encontrar y emboscar a Atsushi. Tras detectar un asiento vacío junto a Sato-san en un aula en el primer piso, se hizo evidente para él que su amigo también estaba faltando a clases, a casi todas, al parecer.

Esta era una mala señal, ya que Atsushi no siempre pensaba antes de vagar. Terminaba perdido la mayoría de las veces, y llamaba a Tatsuya para que fuese a buscarlo, quejándose siempre de estar hambriento o que hacía mucho frio. Desde que se fue sin decirle a Tatsuya, le preocupaba que ni siquiera hiciese eso.

Tatsuya dejó la escuela después de cambiar su ropa a ropa de invierno, y llamo a Atsushi al menos tres veces antes de darse por vencido en eso. Le envió un mensaje, preguntando donde estaba, si estaba bien, pero ni siquiera obtuvo respuesta. Lo único que podía hacer era ir a los donde Atsushi frecuentaba, así que se dirigió hacia Akita, observó por sobre la pendiente de la secundaria Yosen, y vio hacia todos los cafés y tiendas de dulces que solía frecuentar su amigo.

Desde que se había hecho amigo de Atsushi, era un cliente habitual en todos los lugares que él visitaba, y se las arreglo para hablar con los gerentes de las tiendas por si veían a Atsushi, le enviasen un mensaje de texto. Sin embargo, nadie le había visto en todo el día, cuando fue hacia allá a preguntar, y aunque la ciudad de Akita no era tan grande como para no poder arreglárselas y buscarlo, no podía darse el lujo de no ser exhaustivo.

Mientras buscaba a Atsushi se preguntaba por qué el otro había decido faltar a la escuela. Incluso si él era amargo sobre Sato-san, al menos pudo haberle respondido a Tatsuya. No podía pensar en una razón por la cual este le estuviese evitando, luego recordó que, Atsushi es un tipo impredecible, y podía ser muy perceptivo en el más sorprendente de los momentos. Tal vez se había dado cuenta que había sido idea de Tatsuya lo de los casilleros.

Abriendo su teléfono, decidió enviar otro texto, y con suerte ver si Atsushi respondía.

\- **Atsushi, responde, por favor, estoy preocupado. Estoy en Akita ahora, ¿dónde estás?**

Se preguntó si no había sonado demasiado desesperado, pero al final, su teléfono sonó con vida.

\- _murochin esta faltando a la escuela, eso es malo_

\- **Tu también estas faltando a la escuela.**

\- _si, pero murochin no esta regañandome, xq?_

\- **Te lo dije, estoy preocupado, he estado aquí desde mucho antes del almuerzo.**

\- _estoy enfermo, t veo en practica mañana_

Tatsuya frunció el ceño hacia su teléfono, y en lugar de un mensaje, decidió llamarlo esta vez. En rara ocasión de llegar a ahorrar dinero, justo cuando estaba a punto de pulsar Llamar, vio a Atsushi sentado en un banco fuera de un almacén grande, incluso sentado era más alto que la gente que pasaba por allí. El alivio se apoderó de él, y se apresuro hacia el niño desaparecido.

Atsushi levantó la vista al oírle acercarse, y se veía en parte culpable, en parte molesto, cuando se le unió en el banquillo.

"Muro-chin, no es bueno que faltes a la escuela", dijo. "Ahora todas tus novias van a estar tristes. No vas a poder comer su delicioso chocolate."

"Atsushi, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ibas a faltar?" le preguntó Tatsuya, y trató de usar su voz más maternal (esto gracias a Taiga y Alex, hasta el punto en que refutarlas era inútil), aunque no parecía tener éxito esta vez.

"Porque Muro-chin estaba siento estúpido", murmuró Atsushi. Tenía una bolsa de papas fritas con sabor a algas en su regazo, pero no comía de ellas.

"¿Cómo es eso?", pregunto él, en lugar de admitir el fracaso de su plan.

Atsushi finalmente se volvió para mirarlo, y con los ojos entrecerrados, miro hacia abajo a un Tatsuya nervioso.

"Pensaste que yo sólo quería chocolate", dijo. "Así que pensaste que yo sería feliz con chocolate hecho para ti. Mm, pero eso no es por lo que odio el día de San Valentín del todo…"

Con sus manos anormalmente grandes, Atsushi apretó la bolsa de papas fritas y escucho los crujidos y como se desmoronaban. Estaba enojado, se dio cuenta Tatsuya, pero ahora tenía una razón.

Atsushi no sólo quería chocolate. Quería chocolate hecho para él, como Tatsuya había sospechado desde el momento en la cafetería con las chicas.

Admitía su derrota, cuando suspiró y levantó la caja de Sato-san de la bolsa que había llevado, y se lo tendió a Atsushi.

"Tienes chocolate también, Atsushi", dijo.

La caja que Sato-san le había regalado tenia la forma de un corazón, con escarcha purpura dispersada alrededor de los bordes. La tapa era de plástico, mostrando los dulces de leche con chocolate dentro. Una cinta de color rosa estaba atada a su alrededor, donde se adjuntó la nota. Tatsuya miró hacia arriba, tratando de descifrar la expresión de Atsushi, mientras el otro leía.

Después de recibir la caja, sus labios se curvaron un una sonrisa tan pura que podría haber creado un mundo hipotético donde la paz reinase durante unos cinco segundos. Luego llego Armagedón, luego de leer la nota, inmediatamente dejó caer la caja en el suelo y la pisoteó, aplastándola bajo su peso y músculo.

"¡Atsushi!", gritó Tatsuya. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No lo quiero", Atsushi puso mala cara, lloriqueando como un niño. "Muro-chin está siendo molesto, vete, no quiero estar contigo ahora."

"No hasta que me digas", dijo Tatsuya, levantándose del banco para obtener alguna ventaja mientras miraba al titán. "Dime por qué estas actuando así. No quieres el chocolate que en realidad era para mí, no quieres el chocolate que hicieron para ti. Me pareció que esa era la razón por la cual no te gustaba el día de San Valentín. ¿Por qué sigues actuando de esta manera?"

Levantarse del banco había sido un movimiento pobre, ya que con esto lo único que hico fue invitar a Atsushi a hacer lo mismo, y bajo su figura, no había nada que Tatsuya sintiera que pudiese hacer en estas circunstancias. Se sentía pequeño.

"No quiero chocolate de ninguna de ellas. No me gustan", dijo Atsushi, con un tono peligrosamente frío. Con delicadeza, o por algún tema personal, que para él no era muy sencillo manejar, pero ya que estaba en un modo serio, agregó: "Quería chocolate de ti."

El tiempo aun pasaba, al igual que en un partido de baloncesto en el que sentías como un zumbido y el reloj no marcaba cero siempre y cuando siguieses hablando con tu oponente.

"¿De mi?", apenas logró decir Tatsuya.

Atsushi miraba hacia otro lado, haciendo un increíble pero a la vez pobre trabajo de fingir indiferencia, aunque sus palabras fueron honestas. "Quería darle chocolate a Muro-chin, pero ni siquiera hubieses sabido de quien se trataba, ya que obtenías mucho de esas chicas tontas. Y en vez de eso, quería chocolate hecho por ti, pero no me hiciste ninguno."

Él hubiese sabido si el chocolate era de parte de Atsushi. Quería decir eso, y tranquilizarlo, pero su boca no trabajaba bien, y sin duda tampoco era compatible con su cerebro. Era una confesión, se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se convirtió en un buque sin funcionamiento debido a su confusión.

"Me, mm… Me gustas", murmuró Atsushi. "Pero ellas no me agradan, cuando tratan de hacerte suyo cuando deberías ser mío. Eso es todo."

"Atsushi…" sentía que era la única palabra que podía decir en ese momento, y si hubiera sido capaz de alcanzarlo, le hubiera demostrado sus sentimientos a través de un beso, pero a lo mejor, como estaban en público, y en Japón, era mejor no hacerlo.

Decir su nombre causó que Atsushi buscara su mirada, pero el de los ojos morados cambio su expresión de preocupación a una muy feliz cuando Tatsuya dijo: "Me hubiera gustado tu chocolate. No sabía si ibas a aceptar el mío."

Se miraron el uno al otro, sin darse cuenta de que tienen que hace frente a los sentimientos que habían admitido, poco a poco, los labios de Atsushi comenzaron a temblar, convirtiéndose en una sonrisa, y todo se hizo evidente.

Tatsuya fue aplastado en un abrazo que regresó como pudo sin tocar el trasero de Atsushi, y aunque el clima de Febrero les robaba la nieve, los dejaba reposar en un clima húmedo, con el cielo color marrón con un tono de gris, y se sentía increíblemente hermoso. Tonteando −(en serio, no fueron unos muy buenos modelos a seguir esa tarde)− decidieron faltar el resto del día del colegio, y pasarlo juntos.

* * *

El camino por donde caminaban estaba solo, así que corrieron el riesgo de tomarse las manos, o, Tatsuya se arriesgo, Atsushi lo hizo de forma natural. Desafortunadamente, la diferencia de altura se hizo demasiado problemático para estar tomados de la mano, por lo que Tatsuya tomó su brazo, y se presiono hacia su costado. Cuando levanto la vista, vio el rubor del joven titán.

Hablaron, un poco sobre el pasado, un poco sobre el futuro, escenarios hipotéticos y al azar, y muy al azar, temas empezados por Atsushi. No era demasiado inusual para ellos, ya que siempre se habían sentido a gusto de conversar abiertamente, tranquilamente, pero al admitir sus sentimientos había hecho que todo pareciese mas intimo.

Y por pensar, Tatsuya se había sentido cansado de clasificar su afecto como romántico, hasta el punto de que Atsushi se confesara y se había dado cuenta de que su verdad estaba oculta detrás de tal declaración como "Me gustas."

"Así que… ¿Somos novios ahora?", preguntó Atsushi finalmente, interrumpiendo otra conversación sobre algún tema que Tatsuya inmediatamente olvidó.

"Si quieres que seamos.", respondió diplomáticamente.

"No importa", dijo Atsushi, aunque su rostro revelaba su verdadero deseo. "Sólo quiero saber que Muro-chin es mío."

Superficialmente, sonaba como un niño proclamando de su propiedad un juguete, pero la pesada sensualidad oculta detrás de sus palabras –y su expresión− lo hizo sonar como un amante posesivo. Tal vez fue un error alentar esa conducta, pero Tatsuya disfrutaba de la idea de ser absolutamente exclusivo.

"Soy tuyo", prometió. " Y voy a hacerte chocolate también", añadió, Atsushi era demasiado lindo para su propio bien.

"Nah", agito sus manos Atsushi. "Yo te haré chocolate. Siempre me das dulces, y ahora eres mi novio." Su lógica era fácil de seguir, esta vez.

Estaba oscureciendo, pero había suficiente luz en el camino para mantenerlos iluminado, donde se podían ver sus miradas y sonrisas. Tatsuya hizo que Atsushi prometiera que le iba a dar las gracias a Sato-san por el chocolate, a pesar de que no lo había probado, y Atsushi hizo que Tatsuya prometiera que no tocaría ninguno de los chocolates que le regalaron en San Valentín. También prometió que le iba a dar todos sus chocolates a Atsushi, y a pesar de todo, no hubo protestas esta vez.

Alrededor de la hora de cenar, con los estómagos vacíos y con la bolsa de papas fritas vacío, se situaron en un restaurante de Akita donde podían dividir la cuenta y comer algo no muy elegante. Pero antes de entrar en las concurridas calles, llenas de parejas y amor en el aire, Atsushi los obligó a detenerse. Ellos parecían pensar algo sobre su larga caminata y que la intimidad había desaparecido.

Tatsuya estaba a punto de protestar, y hubiera mostrado más sorpresa si pudiese, cuando Atsushi se agachó para levantarlo. Lo levanto sin esfuerzo, hasta que el espacio entre ellos era muy estrecho. En ese momento, la intención era lo suficientemente clara para Tatsuya, tomo el rostro de Atsushi y se inclino, concediendo sobre los labios de Atsushi un beso lento.

Se sentía extraño estar casi flotando en el aire, pero se besaron sin problemas, suaves labios contra unos secos y agrietados en una necesidad de los labios del otro. El beso se profundizo por instinto básico, aunque la ingenua lengua de Atsushi entro en la boca de Tatsuya, lamiendo extrañamente sus dientes, resultaba ser la inexperiencia de Atsushi. No le importaría echar una mano en ese aspecto.

Después de que su primer beso había acabado, Atsushi tenía la sonrisa más grande que había visto, y quería devolver las palabras que le había dicho Tatsuya en la mañana, antes del chocolate y antes de las confesiones y ser novios.

"Muro-chin, feliz día de San Valentín", dijo, finalmente había entendido el significado de esas palabras.

* * *

*** 1: **La expresión de "colocar un dedo / colocar un dedo por encima" es utilizada para "descubrir" o querer "saber" la razón exacta de algún asunto, independientemente si sea malo o no.

*** 2: **Gaydar. Un radar para descubrir gays (?). Y como no tiene traducción, lo deje en ingles.

* * *

**N/T: **Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, incluyendo las mentadas de madres y/o regaños por haber subido TARDÍSIMO esto; lo subí en marzo y lo vengo a actualizar en mayo, ja, que lindo, es que el colegio me mantuvo ocupada y este fin de semana me desocupe y termine de traducir. Bueno, como lo hice todo apurada, me informan si hay algún error o algo parecido para corregirlo inmediatamente. Y se agradece muchísimo a las personas que dejaron sus reviews de verdad fueron bien recibidos, y gracias a los que lo marcaron como favorito o le dieron _follow. _Y quitando el hecho de que el colegio me mantenía ocupada no tenia muchos ánimos tampoco, pueden agradecer a **owl city**, **mcfly**, **my chemical romance**, **new found glory** y **you me at six** por subírmelo (?).

Y otra vez, muchísimas gracias, hasta pronto. Besitos y mordisquitos a todos jajaajajja -L


End file.
